


Too Late To Apologise

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Harry is dating George after the war (Fred didn’t die). But George is distant and hardly ever spends time with him or Harry’s godson Teddy. Enter Viktor.
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 597
Collections: Finished faves, Just sum of ma fav Harry fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoDiAngeloLover7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/gifts).



> Gosh I'm so tired. I apologise if this isn't any good but NicoDiAngeloLover7 gave me the idea and it just wouldn't leave my brain. So this is what came out.

“Who’s a happy boy?” Harry cooed at his two year old godson, Teddy. “You are! Yes you are!” He blew a raspberry on his tummy and grinned at the lovely giggles. 

“Leave Teddy alone Harry.” Andromeda said with a fond smile. “You’re going to give a tummy ache from all the laughing.” 

“I can’t help it.” Harry grinned at her before turning back to Teddy. “He’s just so yummy, I could eat him up. Yes I could!” And proceeded to blow more tummy raspberries. 

“Yes, yes. Teddy is adorable.” Andy made her way across the room and gently took the toddler away from him. “However, he is due his nap and you have a letter waiting for you on the kitchen table from a certain redhead.” 

“Really?!” Harry beamed and gave his godson a quick kiss before darting out the room. After the war everyone was surprised when Harry and George started dating. They just sort of clicked. Harry was there when things were touch and go with Fred for a while. They almost lost him but thankfully he clung on and was now back on his feet working in their shop WWW. 

You couldn’t miss the vivid orange letter on the kitchen table and Harry’s smile grew bigger at the sight of it. He hadn’t had a chance to see George for the past week due to being so busy doing his healing classes. That was another thing that surprised people after the war was over. Harry didn’t want to fight anymore, he wanted to fix things instead of breaking them so after a talk with Madame Pomfrey she agreed to take him on as an apprentice after he had gotten his NEWTS. 

Harry quickly opened the envelope and immediately dropped it as he triggered a prank. He groaned as he noticed his skin turning bright blue. He scanned the letter. 

_ Hey Babe,  _

_ You free to help out at the shop this afternoon? Fred and I could really do with a break.  _

_ Thanks!  _

Harry felt his smile drop and his heart sink. It wasn’t an invite for a date but a request to volunteer at their shop. He sighed and cast the counter for the prank on him and went to go get changed. It was disappointing but he was helping his boyfriend so that was good right? Maybe he could ask George out on a date before he and his brother leave the shop? With that idea in mind, Harry rushed to get ready forgetting that he left the letter on the kitchen table. 

  
  


The  Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a riot of colour as usual as Harry walked in the door. Fantastic fireworks soared around the shop and it was packed full of customers ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ over all the new joke products and cute Pygmy Puffs. 

“Ah, babe, you’re here.” George swanned out from behind the till as he spotted Harry. He smashed a kiss to Harry’s cheek before throwing his arm around his shoulders and pulling him over to the till. “You’re a life savour.” He winked. 

“Hey, um. Do you think we could-” Harry started to ask him but was interrupted. 

“You know where all the merchandise goes right? And the prices of things? Yeah? Good.” George pressed another kiss to his face only just missing his mouth before he was gone and Harry was left stranded in WWW sans boyfriend. He stood still, shocked at his boyfriend’s whirlwind greeting and exit before he shook his head and started to focus on the queue forming. He wouldn’t let George down. 

It had been two hours and George and Fred still weren’t back. Harry’s feet were aching and he was exhausted. He probably would have been okay if he hadn’t done a shift at St Mungo’s as part of his apprenticeship this morning. The line of people was never ending and was probably even longer than usual after word had gotten out that the ‘Man that Vanquished’ was manning the till. 

“Harry.” A thick but familiar accent filled Harry’s ears as he ducked behind the display cabinet under the till. 

“Viktor?” Harry blinked owlishly at the Bulgarian Seeker. He hadn’t changed much over the years since they had last seen each other. Still tall, thin with a prominent nose and dark hair and eyes. Though, he was slightly more muscled if Harry’s blurry eyes could be believed. “It's been ages, how are you?” 

“I have been vell, sank you.” The man smiled and his whole face seemed to brighten from its resting brooding state. “Vhat about you?”

“I’ve been well.” Harry grinned. “I’m studying to be a healer.”

“That’s impressive.” Krum gave him an approving look. “I am still playing seeker.”

“That’s great!” Harry beamed only for his face to fall as the people in the queue behind Krum started to grumble over how long he was taking. “Ah sorry, um what is it you are buying?” 

“You vork here? But you said you were being a healer?” Krum’s brow crumpled cutely in confusion. 

“Ah no, I’m just helping out my boyfriend. He and his brother own this place and needed a break.” 

“Ah.” He nodded in understanding although his face didn’t relax from its thoughtful scowl. “I vould like to buy this.” He gently placed a pale purple Pygmy Puff onto the counter.” 

Harry couldn’t keep his bemused grin from his face at the contrast of the burly seeker and the cute and fluffy pygmy puff. “The purple ones are male.” He told him as he quickly typed the purchase into the till. 

“I didn’t plan on buying anything. I came in as I ‘eard that you were in here.” Viktor admitted. “Vut this little guy wouldn’t leave me alone.” 

“Yeah, the pygmy puffs will steal your heart.” Harry pulled out a cage. “Do you need a cage or?”

“Da.”

“Okay, that will be ₲1 and ȿ3.”

“Vhen vill you be finished here?” Viktor asked as he handed over the money. 

“Um i’m not entirely sure? But honestly when I do finish I’ll probably go straight home and sleep.”

“Vill you meet up with me tomorrow then?” He asked as he picked up the cage and gently ushered his new Pygmy Puff inside it. 

“I’d like that, send me an owl later?” Harry smiled bashfully. 

“Da, I vill.” Then he left and Harry went back to work fielding customers and eagerly waiting for his boyfriend to return. 

  
  
  


George and Fred didn’t return to the shop until half an hour til closing. Harry was kissed, his hair ruffled and sent through their floo. He almost collapsed on the floor when he came out the other side. 

“Oh Harry.” Andy sighed fondly as she steadied him. “You know that just because George is your boyfriend, it doesn’t mean that you have to be at his beck and call right?”

“I know.” Harry hung his head, tears gathering in his eyes, god he was so tired all he wanted to do was spend time with George but he was always busy and when he wasn’t busy he was always asking Harry to do things for him like helping out in the shop. But that was okay right? He would do the same for him, he was sure of it. “I saw Viktor Krum though.”

“The Bulgarian Seeker?” She asked in surprise, her eyebrows meeting her hairline. 

“Yeah, we became sort of friends during the Goblet of Fire fiasco. He wants to meet up tomorrow at some point to catch up.” 

“That sounds lovely!” She smiled before ushering him to the kitchen. “Let's make you a sandwich before you head to bed. You look exhausted.”

“I feel exhausted.” Harry sighed before mustering up a smile. “Thanks Andy.” 

“It's not a problem, dear. Just remember to kiss Teddy goodnight before you turn in.” 

“Of course.” 

  
  


Harry woke well rested to the sensation of sticky fingers on his face. He blinked blearily and slowly focused his eyes on his godson’s face. His hair was blue this morning and his eyes yellow. 

“Goodmorning, sunshine.” He cooed and carefully sat up so he wouldn’t fall off his chest. “How did you get in here?” 

“He insisted on waking you up.” Andy said from the doorway. “He missed you yesterday afternoon.” 

“Oh I missed you too!” Harry rained kisses down his godson’s face making him squeal with delight. “I’m guessing by his sticky hands that he’s already had breakfast?” He asked drying as he peeled Teddy’s hands from his face. 

“Yes, he refused to wash his hands after eating his jam toast.” Was that laughter in her voice? Yes it was. 

“I see,” Harry nodded seriously before facing his godson. “I guess that only means one thing.” He gave a dramatic sigh. “Bath time.” He moved quickly, grabbing Teddy around the waist and hoisting him up in the air. 

“Noooo!” The boy whined. “No bath!” His hair turned an angry red and Harry felt his heart twinge at the colour. It was too dark for a weasley but it still made him think of George who had been rather distant at late. 

“Yes bath.” Harry carried him under his arm like a rugby ball. “Sticky stinky boys get to have baths.” 

“Not stinky!”

“Maybe not but you are sticky!”

“No!”

“Yes.” Harry all but sang as he placed him in the tall bathtub. It was too tall for him to climb out of easily. “But think of it this way, you get to take a bath with me.”

“Bath with Harry?”

“Yup”

“Yay! Teddy bath with Harry.” And the toddler’s hair turned back to his usual happy blue. 

  
  


After bath time and a nice breakfast, a majestic looking owl pecked at the kitchen window. Andy let the owl in and teddy cooed over the ‘pwetty birdie’. 

“Its for you, dear.” She passed the letter over to Harry. 

“Thanks.” He smiled and opened it. 

_ Harry,  _

_ Are you free for lunch today? I would be very happy if you could join me at The Swan’s Cafe at noon.  _

_ Viktor. _

“Its from Viktor, he wants to meet up for lunch.” 

“That's lovely dear. What time are you leaving?” Andy asked as she topped up Teddy’s sippy cup. 

“He wants to meet at noon, so i better get ready now.” 

“No!” Teddy suddenly shouted. “Harry no leave!” He slammed his hands down on the high chair’s table. 

“Teddy, you will behave young man.” 

“Nooo, don’t want Harry to go.” He whined, his hair flashing colours in his distress. 

“Now Teddy-” Andy started to placate him when Harry interrupted. 

“It's okay, Andy. I’ll just take him with me.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, it was supposed to be our day together yesterday and I’ve been so busy lately as well.” Harry explained. “Do you mind getting him ready while i dress?” 

“Of course.”

  
  


Harry stepped out of the floo with Teddy held securely in his arms. He only stumbled slightly but caught himself quickly. With a swish of his wand all the soot was removed from the two of them and they set off into Diagon Alley. Harry noticed Viktor straight away he stood out almost a head above the crowd which was thankfully not swarming either of them. 

“Harry.” He greeted him warmly. 

“Hi, Viktor.” Harry beamed. “This is my godson Teddy, he didn’t want me to leave without him today so I hope you don’t mind that I brought him along.” 

“Not at all.” Viktor was quick to reassure him before turning to the blue haired child. “It is nice to meet you, Teddy.” 

Teddy waved shyly back before hiding his face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry chuckled. 

“He seems a bit shy today.” 

“It is vine.” Viktor smiled and Harry’s breath caught at the warmth in his eyes. “Come, I booked us a table.” He ushered them into the cafe/restaurant with a large warm palm on Harry’s back. 

  
  


It had been a long time since Harry had eaten out with a friend. Ron was busy being an Auror and Hermione was working on her Law degree. He hardly ever saw them these days and Harry had to admit that he had been feeling rather lonely with George having no time for him. Maybe he was just being greedy? 

Teddy was remarkably well behaved. He sat calmly in his high chair and seemed entranced by the sound of Viktor’s voice. 

“I am here for the month.” Viktor told Harry. “My team is training with the English vne.”

“That’s amazing, we should definitely meet up often while you are here then.” 

“Da.”

“I’ve been so busy lately what with my apprenticeship and helping raise Teddy.” Teddy squealed at the sound of his name. “Yes, I’m talking about you Mr. Sticky hands” He waved his finger at his godson with a smile. 

“And vhat of your boyfriend?” Viktor asked nonchalantly as he picked up his drink. 

“Oh um, I’m going out with George Weasley. You might remember him as one of the twins that tried to fool the age line around the goblet of fire?” 

“Does he treat you vell?” 

“I’d like to think so?” It came out as a question so Harry hurried on. “I mean we’ve both been so busy lately so I’ve not seen him much this past couple of weeks.” His face dropped at the reminder. 

“Forgive me.” 

“Huh?” His head shot up. “What for?”

“For upsetting you.” 

“But you haven’t?” Harry tilted his head confused. 

“Never mind then.” Viktor smiled a little at him before returning to his meal. “Vould you like to order dessert aftervards?” 

“Chocolate!” Teddy cheered. 

“Ah you recognise the word dessert.” Viktor turned to Teddy. “Chocolate is an excellent choice.” 

“Yum, yum chocolate.” Teddy started to sing and wiggle in his seat. 

“Da.” Viktor nodded seriously. “Vut first you must finish your food.” He pointed at the plate of fish fingers and veggies. 

Teddy whined wordlessly and looked to his godfather for a second opinion. 

“I’m afraid that Viktor is quite correct.” Harry shook his head solemnly. “You must eat you dinner first, you know the rules.” 

Teddy nodded sulkily but did pick at his dinner and ate more of his dinner. 

“Good boy.” Viktor’s deep rumbly voice sent shivers down Harry’s spine. He rushed to hide his reaction by praising Teddy himself and focusing on his dinner as well. You have a boyfriend, he sternly reminded himself. 

  
  


After that lunch, Harry met with Viktor almost everyday. On the flip side he hardly saw George. 

Viktor and he had so much in common. They both loved Quidditch, enjoyed quiet nights in, loved chocolate, hatred roses,disliked the british ministry, and lots of other things. Sure they also disagreed on things such as whether Butterbeer was better than firewhiskey (which it was but Viktor said it wasn’t). Viktor was a morning person where although Harry did wake up early it was out of necessity rather than choice, he was more of a night owl. Oh and Viktor adorably called his pygmy puff Zeus. The more time Harry spent with Viktor the more he came to like him. He was very confused. 

Then Viktor asked to court him. 

“Vill you let me court you? To show you, how much I treasure you.”

“I’m with George.” Harry protested weakly, his face red.

“Tsk.” Viktor scoffed. “You ‘ardly see him and when you do it’s only to help him out.” 

“Well-”

“Vhen vas the last time he took you on a date? That he kissed you? Or even spent time with you or Teddy?” 

It had been almost a month now, if Harry was being honest. Viktor must have seen how conflicted he was as he stepped back. 

“I am not pushing you.” He took Harry’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. “Think it over. Ve vill be friends regardless, that I promise you.” 

  
  


Harry returned home and all but threw himself at Andy. “I’m so confused!”

“What's wrong, love?”

“Viktor wants to court me.” He confessed once she had settled him on the settee with a hot chocolate. “I didn’t expect it but I kind of like him.”

“Well isn’t that a good thing?”

“No!” He blurted and put his mug on the coffee table. “Or maybe yes? I don’t know! I’m still going out with George but he’s been so distant lately and Viktor has been so caring and I just- arg!” He buried his face in a cushion.

“Do you love George?” She asked, her eyes filled with compassion and so non judgemental. It gave him the strength to continue the conversation. 

“I-I’m not sure I do any more.” Harry admitted. “I hardly see him and he never answers my letters or floo calls and yet he expects me to drop everything and help out at his shop.” 

“Then I think you have your answer.” She stroked his hair. “You don’t have to jump into thinks with Viktor, thats not what courting is. Let him shower you with attention and get to know him more before you accept anything. Explain everything to him.” 

“I need to break up with George don’t I.”

“Yes honey, I think you do.” 

  
  


_ George.  _

_ I would have done this in person but you are so hard to get a hold of these days that you left me no choice. I did try and speak to you yesterday in your shop but you told me to stop taking up the space a paying customer could be filling.  _

_ I’m breaking up with you.  _

_ You’ve been more and more distant as of late and the only times that you’ve spoken or even mailed me was to ask for me to run your shop. Teddy doesn’t even recognise your picture anymore.  _

_ So this is the end of us. I’ll let the rest of your family know.  _

_ Harry.  _

  
  


He never did hear back from George. He did receive a howler from Molly though. Andy was there when it arrived and she sent one back just as scathing but less ear splitting. 

Things were going well for Harry and Viktor, so much so that Harry bought tickets to all of his games and in between his training to be a healer, he spent as time as he could floo calling with him. They went on dates when they could, in Britain and in Bulgaria and honestly? Harry felt him falling more and more in love with him. Teddy adored him too. 

When Harry finally qualified as a healer, Harry, Teddy and even Andromeda moved to Bulgaria to be closer to Viktor. Within a year of the move, Viktor asked Harry to marry him. And Harry of course, said yes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is George's POV! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

George woke to the pecking of an owl on his bedroom window. He rolled over with a groan before sitting up and glaring at the curtain covered window as if he could make the bird stop with his stare that it couldn’t even see. With a sigh he got up, he didn’t want the bloody thing to wake up Fred. Yes, he still shared a room with his twin. They lived above their shop in Diagon Alley and although it had two bedrooms, they still tended to share unless one of them had a boyfriend or girlfriend over. Not that that happened often. 

George let the Owl in and a small smile appeared on his face as he realised that it was Harry’s Owl. Hedwig died in the war but he knew that Harry would need an owl so before they had actually started dating he bought the bloke the barn owl. Harry had called her Lola. She was a cute spunky thing but never seemed to like him much. 

“Ouch.” he hissed as the bloody bird bit him as he took the letter from her. “No reply.” He told it with a glare. If he was going to send a letter to Harry it would be with his own Owl Maximus and not that devil. 

Sucking his finger to stem the blood, he opened the letter. 

_ George.  _

_ I would have done this in person but you are so hard to get a hold of these days that you left me no choice. I did try and speak to you yesterday in your shop but you told me to stop taking up the space a paying customer could be filling.  _

_ I’m breaking up with you.  _

_ You’ve been more and more distant as of late and the only times that you’ve spoken or even mailed me was to ask for me to run your shop. Teddy doesn’t even recognise your picture anymore.  _

_ So this is the end of us. I’ll let the rest of your family know.  _

_ Harry.  _

The letter fell from his hand and his mind flashed back to that incident yesterday. It had been a really busy day as they were releasing a new product. He hadn’t had the time to stop and talk to Harry, and sure he may have been a tiny bit harsh but he wasn’t wrong. Harry had been taking up a space where a paying customer could have been. Surely he should have understood that? That couldn’t have led to Him breaking up with him, after all they did say that he was coming to see him to do it in person, so why was Harry breaking up with him? He needed to know. 

He picked up the letter and placed it on his bedside table and went to get dressed. He had to go and speak to Harry. Surely they could work this out, right?

“Watz happening?” A sleep slurred voice asked as he rustled through his wardrobe. 

“I need to see Harry.” He told Fred as he pulled out his least colourful shirt, it was bright red but it would do. 

“Why?” Fred sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. 

“Here read this.” George shoved the letter at his brother as he changed. 

“He’s breaking up with you?!” He yelped and scrambled to get up. 

“I have no idea why though!”

“He’s going to tell mum before you sort it out though.” 

“I know, but I’m sure she’ll understand that it was just a fight.” It was hopefully just a fight, not that George knew what they were fighting about, but obviously everything was going to be fine, right?

“Yeah, it’ll be fine.” Fred gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about the shop, I’ll ask Lee to come in and help me.”

“Thanks.” George nodded and raced out of the room to have a piece of toast and a cup of tea before leaving the flat and making his way over to Andromeda’s house. 

  
  


George knocked on the door and waited nervously for it to be answered. He still didn’t understand why Harry chose to live with the woman who looked like Bellatrix Lestrange but he couldn’t exactly tell him not to either. The fact that they were both looking after Teddy didn’t even cross his mind. 

The door opened to reveal the Lady of the house and she scowled as soon as she saw him. “What do you want? Didn’t you get Harry’s owl?” 

“That's why I’m here, I need to talk with him.”

“Hah!” She snorted. “A bit late for that isn’t it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded angrily. “Just let Harry know that I’m here and I want to speak to him.”

“Harry isn’t in. If you had been a decent boyfriend then you would know that.” She sneered. “He works at St Mungo’s every other morning for his apprenticeship.” 

Oh. George’s face drained of all colour. He really should have known that. 

“If anything this break up was a long time coming in my opinion.” Andy continued. “After all when was the last time you visited? Or even took him on a date? All you do is owl him and ask him to help out in your shop.” 

“That's not true!” He protested. 

“Oh? Then when was the last time you took him on a date?” She quirked a dark eyebrow at him. 

“It was um…” He trailed off as he racked his brains for an answer. 

“You don’t know do you?” She scoffed. “And yet you wonder why he broke up with you.” 

“I-”

“So go away and leave Harry alone.” She interrupted him. “He can do so much better than you.” 

“How do i know that you haven’t put thoughts in his head about me? You’ve never liked me!” George was clutching at straws. 

“I didn’t need to, you ruined your relationship all by yourself by never being there.” And with that she shut the door in his face. 

George went home dejected. He and Fred spent the rest of the day coming up with ways that he could win Harry back.

  
  


The next day he went out and bought some roses for Harry, after all everyone liked roses, right? But on his way out of the flower shop he saw something that made him stop dead. Harry was smiling, arm in arm with another man. He looked so happy and it made George realise that he hadn’t seen him that happy in a long time. He had never made Harry smile like that. He threw the roses in the nearest bin and went home. 

“Weren’t you going out to buy flowers?” Fred asked as his twin flopped onto the settee. 

“What's the point?” 

“What do you mean? Weren’t you desperate to win him back?” Fred asked, confused. 

“I was but then I saw him and he was so happy without me.” George told his brother. “He was smiling and laughing and I realised that I couldn’t remember the last time I made him laugh. Which is rather criminal for no other reasons than that we run a joke shop.”

“So?”

“So? So what's the point? He is clearly better off without me!” George exploded. “I saw Andromeda yesterday and you know what she asked me?” He stood up and started pacing. “She asked me when the last time I took him on a date was.”

“And?”

“And I couldn’t tell her because i didn’t know!” He pulled at his hair. “I didn’t even know that he worked every other morning at St mungo’s for goodness sake.” 

“Ah.”

“So yeah, maybe she was right, maybe i was a shit boyfriend and Harry deserves better. I all but called him a waste of space the other day for goodness sake!”

“So what are you going to do?” Fred asked tentatively. He had never seen his brother this worked up before. 

George stopped pacing. “Nothing.” He sighed. “I’m not going to do anything. I’m letting him go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it's what’s best for him.” 

And so George let Harry go. He watched as Harry appeared in the daily Prophet, seeming dating Viktor Krum, the same guy he recognised as the one that made him laugh. He made a note of when Harry graduated from his apprenticeship and he kept the newspaper article that announced Harry and Viktor’s Wedding in Bulgaria. 

All the while he worked at his shop and stayed with his brother, his brother who was dating Lee and who had gotten engaged a few days ago. George was still single and only now realising that he let go what could have been the best person in the world and he only had himself to blame for it. It was too late to apologise and had been for years. 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Second part will be from George's point of view but probably won't be up until Sunday at the earliest as I will be updating my other fics first.


End file.
